Another Time
by thetimeturners
Summary: The door opened, and a young man stood there, who quite resembled James Potter, and he looked completely, utterly shocked. WARNING: Mild language.
1. Chapter One

**Summery: The door opened, and a young man stood there, who quite resembled James Potter, and he looked completely, utterly shocked.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of JK Rowling's, we're just borrowing her characters.**

Chapter One

Just ten more minutes, and he was out of there! Harry was practically jumping for joy, ten minutes and he would be completely and forever free of the Dursleys.

No more listening to Dudley, no more having to wait until the Dursleys' left the house to get something to eat, no more staying in his 'room' for endless hours at a time, no more staying up for all hours of the night because of Aunt Petunia's snoring. No more of them, period!

He still couldn't believe it.

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

_The Marauders – James, Sirius, Remus and Peter – were all sitting in their regular compartment aboard the Hogwarts express. James, Remus and Peter were all leaning in close trying to here what Sirius was saying._

_"Guys, you'll never believe what I nicked from my brother last week. A TIMETURNER! I mean, where would REGULUS get something like THAT?!"_

_"Get something like what, Black?" asked Lily Evans._

_All the boys jumped. No one had heard her come in. _

_James had a sort of dazed look on his face. Remus jabbed him in the ribs, "Snap out of it, mate."_

_James just nodded as he rubbed his side. He was to busy staring at Lily._

_"Nothing, Evans. Its none of your business, anyway."_

_"Whatever, Black." Lily muttered. "Oh, and Remus, the Prefect/Heads meeting starts in about fifteen minutes," and with that she walked out of the compartment._

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

"Damn it, boy! Stop pacing!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Ya, sure, whatever," answered Harry. He really didn't care.

_Freedom was near!_

Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were due to arrive in seven minutes and fifteen seconds, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven ...

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

_"I would like to introduce our new heads, Mr. James Potter and Miss Lily Evans." Polite applause filled the Great Hall._

_James wasn't really paying attention. He was busy staring at Lily. Again, Remus poked him in the ribs. "Pay attention!" he whispered._

_"I will Mooney, I will ... wait, what was that, Padfoot?"_

_"Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 1AM. I've got, you know,_ something_, to show you," Sirius winked._

_"Will do, Padfoot. Will do."_

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

_Just three more minutes._

Just three more minutes and Harry would be on his way to the Burrow, spending the rest of his summer with the Weasleys – and Hermione – taking his first steps as a free man.

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

_The Marauders were up to something. Lily could feel it._

_The feast had been abnormally quiet. No pranks had been pulled, no food fights started. Peeves hadn't made an appearance either. The Marauders had to be planning something. Something BIG._

_And it was keeping Lily awake. What in the world could they be up too?_

_Just then she heard something in the common room. It sounded like a … _thunk?

_"What the heck?" she whispered._

_Lily quickly got out of bed and quietly raced out of her dorm. She tiptoed down the stairs and looked into the common room._

_And there were the Marauders – Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Go figure._

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

Harry was still pacing in the front hall. He had one minute left but his mind wasn't on that small amount of time.

He was busy planning out the rest of his summer at the Burrow. Hermione would be there too so the Golden Trio would be together. Ginny would be there as well.

Oh, Ginny ...

Suddenly the chiming of the doorbell broke Harry out of his daydreams.

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

_"Quiet, you don't want to wake anyone up!" hissed Sirius._

_James nodded his agreement as Peter blushed._

_"Sorry," he whispered as he picked himself off of the common room floor – he'd missed the last step of the staircase._

_"Okay, Padfoot, remind me why all of us had to come down here?"_

_Sirius smirked. "This is why Mooney." He pulled the timeturner out of his pajamas._

_"What is that?" Peter asked, completely clueless._

_Sirius sighed. "It's a _timeturner_ Wormtail. Please try to keep up."_

_"I think the question should be: 'where did you get a timeturner', Black?" came a voice from the girls stairs. The boys jumped._

_"Evans! What a lovely surprise!" replied Sirius sarcastically._

_"Really? What the HELL are you four doing?" she snapped as she walked towards them. Lily stopped when she reached them. "Time is a mysterious thing and should not be meddled with."_

_"Thanks for the warning, now why don't you be a good little girl and go back up to bed." That was Sirius' answer. Sirius then spun the timeturner, but in the process of spinning it Lily made a grab to stop him. The timeturner fell from his fingers and shattered on the ground._

_"NO!" shouted Lily as she grabbed onto James._

_The room started to spin._

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

"Is that them?" Uncle Vernon shouted from the Living Room.

"Answer the damn door, boy!"

Harry opened the door, and stared in shock at what was in front of him.

**JaMiEaNdAlExArEtHeTiMeTuRnErS**

_They landed, or arrived in front of a small house. The house had a large golden number four on the front of it._

_"Where are we?" asked Sirius._

_"Don't know." James answerd._

_"What do we do?" Sirius asked._

_"We could try the doorbell," suggested Lily._

_All the Marauders jumped. They hadn't realized she had come with them._

_"What's a doorbell?" Sirius asked, confused._

_She sighed and walked up the drive, the Marauders following her. When she reached the front door, she pushed the button underneath the porch light._

_Through the door they could hear a man shouting._

"Is that them? Answer the damn door, boy!"

_The door opened, and a young man stood there, who quite resembled James Potter, and he looked completely, utterly shocked._

**Authors' Notes: Ok, we'd had this idea for quite a while now and it feels great to have it written out. That was the first installment of our story. We hope you enjoyed it. We'll try to update soon. PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything of JK Rowlings; the characters, rights, books, or films - no matter how much we wish we did. Now, on with the second chapter.**

Chapter Two

_The door opened, and a young man stood there, who quite resembled James Potter, and he looked completely, utterly shocked._

The Marauders and Lily stared in awe at James' twin.

_Oh my God, there are two of them._

He looked ... well, he looked exactly like James. He had the same messy hair, same glasses, same nose, same lips, same ears. It was like James was looking in a mirror. He had to be James.

_What the HELL?_

Only, he wasn't. There was something different about _him_. Something none of them could place. This was so confusing.

_What's going on?_

There were millions of thoughts running thought each of their heads. How could this be happening?

They watched as shock, confusion, understanding and rage passed over the look-alike's face. They all suddenly found themselves face to face with the duplicate's wand.

_This is NOT possible._

"Get inside ... and don't even bother trying to go for your wands. I will hex you if you even make the slightest movement I don't like. Walk carefully." He growled.

They all looked at each other, and slowly made their way into the house. Just as soon as the last person stepped over the threshold – Remus – the door slammed shut.

James' doppelganger slowly moved them through the hall, toward the living room at wand-point. "Everybody sit down." They didn't need telling twice.

What was going on?

Everyone was in a panic. Sirius, however, relaxed, sprawling out on the couch – on top of James – and put his feet on the coffee table. And, darn, didn't he look comfortable.

The doppelganger was still shooting looks-to-kill in their direction, with his wand at the ready.

Remus looked around at all his friends nervously. They were all going to die, he was sure of it.

He couldn't hold it in any longer; without warning, he burst out desperately, "What the HELL is going on here?! Is this some kind of joke? Who are you?"

" Oh, like you don't know," replied the second James, "That I'm Harry Potter."

Everyone was silent. _Oh my God, Potter. He said 'Potter'._

Sirius scratched his slightly scruffy chin, this was always a sign he was thinking hard. Then an epiphany passed over him, so much so that anyone there would've sworn they had seen the light bulb over his head go _"boop!"_

Sirius stood up abruptly, "What if, in the process of breaking the timeturner we somehow created a crack in the time space continuum, and we are in fact in the distant future where JAMES and LILY actually got together!"

As Sirius spoke, the young man in front of them continually became more and more pale. No one noticed though, they where all busy staring at Sirius.

"And they had a son, who is OUR age, and- and- and this is him-er-he-er-_Harry_ anyway– moving on, he's on a mission to save the wizarding world as we know it?!?!?!!"

Okay.

Finally Lily spoke up. "Black, you're an idiot. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING like that could ever happen."

Sirius blushed and sat quietly back down.

"Oh my God!" They all turned to look at 'Harry.' He'd become extremely pale, and was trembling violently. His wand was lowered, but still ready enough to protect himself if need be.

The young man was looking back and forth from James to Lily to Sirius in rapid succession. As he opened his mouth to say something, the doorbell rang again.

"_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BOY!"_ the booming voice came from the room through the connecting door.

Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Suddenly an enormously fat prune faced man barged through the connecting door, closely followed by a skinny horse-faced woman and a blob of a teenager.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BACK-TALK!" Vernon shouted as he stalked toward James.

James looked terrified. Who was this ugly, giant, fat man coming towards him with utter hatred in his eyes?

"I'm over here, Uncle Vernon," was Harry's quite reply.

The man suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he turned towards Harry's voice.

'Vernon' lost all pigment as he stared at the situation before him. The woman's reaction was even worse.

She'd walked into the room with a cup of tea, and almost immediately saw Lily out of the corner of her eye. As she turned toward the red head, she let out a blood-curdling scream and dropped the teacup, which shattered into a million tiny pieces.

James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Lily all shot to their feet, their eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Petunia, darling, calm down," Vernon suggested.

"Mum?" The blob questioned. "Are you O.K.?"

Who is this woman screaming and fainting at the sight of her? But there was something extremely familiar about the way this woman had carried herself and the scowling expression on her face. "Petunia?" Lily whispered, pale. "Oh my God."

The woman stuttered as she tried to find words, but failed as she fainted dead away into her husbands arms.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the front door was blasted open.

"Harry? Are you okay, we heard a scream," came a concerned voice from the hall.

It sounded like ... it couldn't be.

"I'm in here, and I'm fine. It was just my aunt," Harry called back.

"Aunt?" Lily murmured. It was all just too unreal.

Vernon paled as he quietly put Petunia on the couch. The blob had run from the room covering his bottom with both hands, chanting something like, "Freaks, more freaks."

"And why would your aunt be screaming, 'eh mate?" A small chuckle filtered into the room.

Harry answered back with a hint of a grin, "You have to see this for yourselves. You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"And what do we need to see for – Oh my," Dumbledore, or someone who LOOKED like Dumbledore had just walked into the room, followed by a tall, gangly red-headed male and a petite brown-haired girl; both of whom looked quite shocked.

He had a purple robe on; his beard was just as white, if not whiter. His hair was a bit longer than they remembered from the feast. His eyes had that unmistakable twinkle. It had to be Dumbledore. "How did this happen?" He looked older – more tired.

What had happened?

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
